Getting Away With It?
by Itachis-Only
Summary: When Gilbird goes missing and is discovered in Daimaru's backpack during a World Meeting, Prussia decides to 'punish' his little sticky-fingered angel. But of course, Artemis just HAS to crash the party. YAOI. PRUSSIAxOC. Totally Un-Awesome Cock-Blocking.


**(Hey hey hey! I know I know, I shouldn't be posting anything when I've got alot of late stuff, but I've had this finished for a long time and I posted it on my deviantart, so I figured I'd put it up here. It's not like what I usually write, as it's a PrussiaxOC oneshot, and there's cock-blocking...but I'm really growing quite fond of this pairing...it's adorable what can I say? So I hope you guys like this and it tides you over a little bit until I get my other stories updated...so..read on!)**

* * *

Prussia sighed as he sat at the table, looking quite depressed. There was still about 15 minutes until the world meeting was supposed to start but most everyone was already there. Daimaru glanced at the Prussian a bit worriedly.

"Are...are you ok Gilbert?" He asked quietly, then bit his lip as he had a pretty good feeling that he knew what was wrong. Prussia looked over at him trying to offer the boy a comforting smile, but the sadness in his eyes was clear to see.

"I'm ok...just worried. My little Gilbird has gone missing, which is very unlike him. I've searched everywhere and I've come to the conclusion that he's been stolen. " Daimaru paled and looked down at the black backpack sitting in his lap.

"Th-that sounds awful..." Prussia nodded. "Ja, but I'll find him, and when I do, I'll either seriously injure or seriously molest whoever took him."

The angel jumped out of his seat at that, gripping his backpack somewhat tightly. Not that he would mind being molested by Prussia, but he was afraid that the man would choose to injure him instead. Prussia blinked. "Hey, are you ok now?"

"I-I'm fine, I just-AH!" It was then that Germany decided to yell at everyone, successfully silencing them so that the world conference could start. However, before Germany could say anything further, a muffled but loud chirping noise reached everyones ears, and it was clearly coming from Daimaru's backpack. Prussia's eyes widened.

"Is...is that what I think it is?" He asked, slowly standing up.

"N-no! It's nothing!" Daimaru said hurriedly, making a mad dash towards the door. Prussia quickly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, wrenching the backpack out of the angel's hands and quickly opening it. All eyes were on them as Gilbird emerged from the backpack, fluttering straight to Prussia's shoulder.

"Gilbird!" Prussia shouted excitedly. Daimaru was on the verge of tears as Prussia then directed his attention back towards him.

"Why was Gilbird in your bag Daimaru?" Artemis tensed on the other side of the table, prepared to dash over there at any moment to protect her brother.

"I-I'm sorry, please don't hit me! I'll do anything! I-I couldn't help it...I was going to give him back today, I swear! Please, please don't hit me!" The timid boy stammered out, eyes wide with fear. Prussia frowned and grabbed hold of Daimaru's wrist tightly, dragging him towards the door. Tears spilled down Daimaru's cheeks as he wailed out apologies, but Prussia ignored him.

"This is not the right place for this discussion. I'll talk to him in the hall. Feel free to start without me." Prussia said over the sound of the angel's frantic pleading.

"Prussia! Release him this instant!" Artemis roared, jumping from her chair and resisting the urge to unfurl her massive wing span.

"Artemis, mon amour, please calm down!" France said, gently grabbing her arm. She ignored him glaring daggers at Prussia who in turn ignored her, continuing to drag her brother from the room.

"I swear to Kami if he is hurt by you then I'll-!" And that's as far as she got before Prussia slammed the door closed behind he and Daimaru, effectively interrupting the enraged and worried angel.

"Artemis, he is not going to hurt your brother. Trust me, Prussia iz not zat kind of man." France assured her, gently pulling her back into her seat. She glared silently at the door, remaining still. It was silent for a few moment before Germany cleared his throat and started the meeting.

* * *

Once they were in the hallway with the door closed firmly behind them, Prussia released Daimaru who instantly collapsed to his knees, tears streaming down his face. His eyes were on the ground, shoulders slumped as he continued to spit out apologies, pleads, and excuses.

"Daimaru."

The boy jumped at hearing his name, letting out a startled sob that made Prussia's chest tighten.

"P-Please..don't beat me, I'm so sorry! I swear I'll never do it again! I was going to give him back!"

"Daimaru." Prussia tried again.

"I know. I'm a horrible person, and I'm living up to my wing color's reputation...but I wasn't going to keep him! I-I just...I...I'm sorry! P-please-"

Prussia had heard enough. Letting out a low, irritated growl, he quickly lowered himself to his knees, his hand reaching out and grabbing Daimaru's chin, forcing the angel to look at him. The sudden movement cause Gilbird to chirp and fly form the ex-nation's shoulder, making a desk lamp his new perch. Prussia's hard gaze softened as he saw the pure fear in the trembling angel's eyes, and he slowly leaned forward, firmly yet gently pressing his lips against Daimaru's. The boy froze, his face coloring as Prussia began to slowly move his lips. Completely surprised, but not at all complaining, Daimaru hesitantly began kissing back, not wanting to waste such a perfect moment. Prussia's hands slowly moved to grip the boy's waist, carefully pulling him onto his lap before slipping his tongue between the angel's lips. Deepening the kiss. Daimaru's hands instinctively moved up to Prussia's chest, fisting his uniform, then he moaned softly into the kiss at the intrusion in his mouth. Finally, Prussia pulled back, both of them panting. Daimaru's face was bright red, his eyes open but staring intently at his lap, finally silent. Prussia once again lifted up Daimaru's chin, forcing their eyes to lock.

"Why did you take him? Just...tell me why." The shaking angel squeezed his eyes shut, more tears slipping from beneath his eyelids and down his face.

"I-I like you...a-alot. And for some reason when I like someone I...kind of stalk them to learn as much about them as I can...sometimes when I see something that belongs to them, I can't stop myself from taking it, especially if I know it's special to them...but...I always put it back." He whimpered, his bottom lip trembling.

"I know, you probably really hate me right now...I'm so sorry."

Prussia sighed. "If I hated you, would I have kissed you just now?" The angel's eyes snapped open and he stared up at Prussia, almost in awe. "Why...why DID you kiss me?" Prussia smirked.

"I have two reasons. One, to get you to stop saying all that crazy un-awesome crap, and two, because _I_ like _you_."

"Wh-what?" Daimaru asked, almost not believing what he heard.

"I said I like you. In fact, I'd be willing to say I'm in love with you. Now, about Gilbird. I'm willing to forgive you, just don't ever take him like that again, ok?" Daimaru nodded in a daze as Prussia's words rang in his head over and over. The ex nation's expression softened to a gentle smile as his hands now moved up to cup the angel's face, gently pulling him into another kiss, this one being slower and more passionate. Eventually, they had to break apart and just sat in silence for a moment, staring into each other's eyes.

"U-Um...can...can I maybe, get off your lap now? Your leg is kind of um...digging into...my uh..my..."

Prussia laughed. "Kesesesesese! That's not my leg, it's my bone, and it's homing in on where it wants to be buried if you catch my drift." It took him a moment to understand the sexual innuendo, but when he got it, Daimaru's entire face heated up and he let out a startled yelp, struggling to get away, but Prussia continued to laugh and grabbed hold of his hips tightly. He then quickly pushed the boy onto his back, kneeling between his legs and smirking down at him in a very predator like fashion.

"Not so fast cutie. I may have forgiven you, but I DID say that I was either going to injure or molest whoever took Gilbird, and I have decided that I would very much like to molest you, so stay still while I give you your awesome 'punishment!'"

Before Daimaru could protest, Prussia kissed him a third time, using one hand to pin the boy's wrists to the floor, and using the other hand to gently caress Daimaru's crotch before giving it a firm squeeze through his jeans. The angel gasped into the kiss and Prussia once again shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth, letting it roam wherever he could reach. Once Prussia could feel a noticeable bump in Daimaru's pants, he quickly, and with surprising skill, unzipped the angel pants, tugging them down to his mid thighs, then plunged his hand beneath the boy's boxers, teasing the hardening flesh. Daimaru moaned at the new sensation, Prussia ending the kiss and moving his lips to the angel's neck, kissing and licking along it. He nipped at Daimaru's small Adam's apple before starting to suck on it, intent on marking his soon to be lover in a spot where he couldn't cover it up easily. The angel writhed beneath him as his member was teased by a skilled hand, mewls and moans of pleasure escaping his pink lips. A few moments passed and Prussia lifted his head, admiring the darkly colored hickey that had formed on the pale flesh. The hand that was pinning Daimaru's writs to the floor moved to travel up underneath the boy's shirt, caressing the soft skin on his abdomen before Prussia's fingers found a pert nipple and began teasing the bud. Prussia couldn't help but smirk as he watched the delightful expressions on Daimaru's face; they were so adorable and absolutely perfect. Suddenly, Prussia stopped what he was doing and removed both of his hands from Daimaru's body, reveling in the whimper of disappointment that he received from the boy. Daimaru cracked open his eyes to see what the man would do next.

Smirking, the ex-nation pulled down the angel's boxers, staring intently at the package that was revealed beneath them, then proceeded to pull Daimaru's pants and boxers down to his ankles. He grabbed hold of the boy's thighs, pushing his legs up and moving his own head between them. With one hand remaining on the angel's thigh, the other hand moved to grip the base of Daimaru's member, squeezing gently and pulling the flesh towards his lips. His tongue darted out, grazing over the boy's tip and lapping up the pre-cum already starting to drip from his slit. Daimaru let out a sharp gasp and Prussia smirked, waiting a few painfully long seconds before finally engulfing the boy's head. The angel moaned rather loudly which encouraged Prussia to take in more, running his tongue along the shaft and sucking. Daimaru continued to moan as Prussia began to bob his head, slowly taking in more and more of the angel's member. Suddenly, the door to the conference room burst open, revealing a furious Artemis who was just barely being held back by France.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU DAMN PERVERT!" She shrieked, coloring slightly at the sight, while France resisted the urge to laugh his signature France laugh. Prussia reluctantly pulled away from his little angel, releasing his legs and covering the now blushing boy as he quickly pulled up his pants. Frowning, Prussia turned to Artemis and crossed his arms.

"Please tell me that this cock-blocking isn't going to become a habit of yours, because it is totally not awesome."

* * *

**(Ok, well that's that! Let's see...Daimaru and Artemis are both my OC's, I guess you could call them angels...they're really not but for lack of a better word, they are. Daimaru was abused quite a bit in his past, so that's why he was practically having a panic attack when Prussia pulled him from the room. He thought he was about to get beat up again. Artemis and Daimaru are brother and sister, and Artemis is very, very protective because of how badly Daimaru's been hurt in the past...and if you have any other questions about them, message me or somthing, ok? Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
